<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you never deliver apologies by coffeeandshakyhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146224">you never deliver apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands'>coffeeandshakyhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:/, Angst, Arguing, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ANGST RIP TECHNOS CHARACTER, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Yells, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YEAH THIS AINT FUN, awesamdude is pissed, captain puffy is protective, he goes off, hes crafting a b e l t, technoblade bashing, yeah he does but ima crush it in this :), “this isn’t for techno fans” i say as i’m a techno fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives to L’Manberg at the end of the Doomsday War. He’s pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, no shipping in this household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awesamdad (and mama puffy) pog [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1539</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you never deliver apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WOOOOOOO MORE AWESAMDAD! this is kinda based off the song “hypnotized” by set it off and the title is a lyric from the song.</p><p>disclaimer 1: none of these fics in this series are connected unless i explicitly say so. these are all just random oneshots i looped together into a group.</p><p>also disclaimer 2: all of the ppl in this work are the fiction characters they portrayal. don’t harass any creators and don’t hate on the actual creators. hate the characters, not the people</p><p>thank you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What kind of fucking psychopath are you</em>?!” Sam yelled, explosions still ringing throughout L’Manberg, making the ground that was hardly there shake slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno rolled his eyes from the other side of the small ravine that the creeper hybrid stood on. “I’m not a psycho. I’m doing this for everyone’s own good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?! How is this good?! Please, enlighten me, Technoblade! You’re blowing up a country that is filled with children! <em>KIDS, TECHNO</em>! These are kids who have suffered, who have been through so much bullshit, and you’re causing them more trauma!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I’m getting rid of a tyrant</em>!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>That ‘tyrant’ is a kid who was forced into that position</em>! If you weren’t so fucking arrogant and egotistical, maybe you could realize that Tubbo cries his eyes out every night! He doesn’t want to be in this position, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then he can <em>step down! </em>He tried to execute me!” Techno yelled, his fists clenched and voice full of venom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So fucking what? You’ve got three lives, Techno. You have got three fucking lives, and you tried to murder all of those kids. You’ve killed Quackity once, you’ve killed Tubbo once, you’ve nearly killed Fundy, and you’ve nearly killed Ranboo. You know what? You complain so much about being seen as a weapon, <em>BUT THAT IS HOW YOU ACT</em>! You act as if you’re a fucking high and mighty man, so much so that you strike fear in the hearts of kids. Pogtopia didn’t ‘use’ you, you collected all of that shit for the vault on your own. You did that. It wasn’t an order, it wasn’t a requirement, and they openly made their intentions clear from the start. So did Tommy! He didn’t betray you either. You honestly think, after all the shit you’ve done, that he would side with you?! Especially since you were threatening to blow up the only thing left of his father figure!” Sam continued, his head full of the hissing noise that was growing louder by the second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By this point in the argument, Phil had walked and was now next to Techno, broken wings and all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil is Tommy’s father! Wilbur was insane, why the hell would that kid miss him?! I’m a fucking person, and I’m tired of people not seeing that!” Techno screamed back, gesturing in Phil’s direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I DON’T CARE!</em> That’s no an excuse to blow up a country! You’re doing exactly what Wilbur did! Maybe if you learned how to have a normal conversation, people wouldn’t see you as a weapon<em>, <strong>YOU FUCKING IDIOT</strong></em>!” Sam yelled back, his voice heard all across the crater that was a broken country.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come the hell on. It needed to go! It forced me to kill my son!” Phil commented, suddenly bumping into the argument.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shut up! You were as much of a father to Wilbur as Techno is a government official! You do realize you have two other kids, right? <em>Tubbo and Tommy!</em> Tommy is suicidal, you know that right? It’s because of that fucker right there,” Sam gestured towards Dream, who was dropping TNT across the ground, “that this boy is broken. He abused Tommy, hit him, beat him, and told him he was a useless child! This government didn’t make you kill your son, you did that on your own instead of getting him help! And then Techno’s stupid enough to question why Tommy saw Wilbur as a father! Maybe because Phil wasn’t there! Wilbur was! Wonderful, Techno, you’ve got trust issues and self esteem issues! You want a fucking cookie, or<em> another country to blow to pieces</em>?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of the men across the ravine were silent. Sam was pissed, his breathing ragged and his eyes wild. Most of the fighting had stopped to watch the argument, Tommy and Tubbo both watching on in a strange mix of happiness and terror. Puffy looked proud, but the sadness in her smile was clear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucked! All of you three! Phil, you might as well disown Tommy with how much of a fucking terrible parent you are! Techno, I hope you have fun treating Ranboo like some ignorant kid. Just like you do with everyone else that isn’t you or Phil. I’ll gladly take in all three of those kids! Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo. I’ll do it in a heartbeat! You know why?! Because I acknowledge that they are <em>CHILDREN</em>!” Sam spat, throwing the crown that adorned his head on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire crater was silent except for the occasional crash of TNT or the screech of a dying Wither.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re disgusting. The both of you. Especially you, Techno. ‘<em>Discs aren’t people</em>.’ Neither are fucking axes, but you still want that from Tommy. People have things they love, you stupid man. Those discs are the only thing that Tommy has consistently had. Even when they weren’t in his position, he still had the memories of the music. How would you feel if I stabbed Phil, right now? This country was corrupt, but this wasn’t how it should’ve went,” Sam continued, his thoughts screaming at him in joy and anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They screamed for Techno’s head, they screamed for justice, they screamed in pure agony.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But more importantly, they screamed for him to protect those kids.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m leaving. I’m done with all of this. This entire group. All of you, treating Tommy as if he’s a piece of trash you can throw away!” Sam yelled, turning to the side to yell at the crowd that had gathered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good-fucking-bye, the both of you. If I see you guys come within a mile of my home, you will die. I don’t want to see either of you ever again,” Sam finished, taking his trident off of his back and walking down the steep side of the ravine. He bumped shoulders with Tommy, glancing between him and Tubbo and raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an invitation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A way of saying <em>“</em></span>
  <em><span class="s2">come with me, I mean no harm.</span><span class="s1">”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two boys looked between each other, soot and dried tears covering their faces. Tommy gave a shaky smile, walking over to Sam and grabbing his hand. The creeper hybrid smiled back, nodding in Puffy’s direction as she ran over to the group.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And off they went.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please correct spelling errors in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>